All Those Years Change You
by Krb13
Summary: Edward left. Bella's in a band & is a vamp. How is she. After 35 years the meet again. Ed's w/ rose now. What about Emmett. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Its been 35 year since Edward Left. Bella is changed by Victoria. Now 35 years later they meet again. Bella's in a band. Edward and Rose are now together. What will happen? RxR Takes place right after Edward leaves in New Moon. Except he didn't get all suicidal.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing EXCEPT** **Blair, Austin, Cody, and Dan. Yay I feel so special!**

**Chapter 1-Remembering**

We were on our tour bus. I was watching out the window. I was thinkin of how I was a vampire.

_**Flashback**_

_'Where leaving.' Edward said. _

_'You don't want me?' _

_'No.'_

_'You don't love me.'_

_'I'll always love you in a way. Just not how I used to.' And he left me. 35 years ago. I now I should get over it. Stop being sad. Well I'm not. I moved on. _

_**Endflashback**_


	2. The hunt

"Bella...Bella...Hello earth to Bell?"

"Oh wha-hey Blair." Blair was looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Hey the boys are going hunting. What to go. There's a show so..." She trailed off.

"Yea lets go!"

"Good because your eyes are pitch black. Doesn't your throat hurt."

"Yea. Come on." I said while grabbing her hand. I pulled her outside. The guys were sitting on the ground.

"Finally, jeez we've been out her for ever."

"Shut up Cody! It's not like you don't ever hold us up." His tongue poked out of his mouth. I just glared.

"I don't even think that she new we stopped." Austin said. He was right, I was lost in my own world. I just smiled.

"Yup, lost in my own world of memories."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just some old friends. That is all. Now come on!" I said. We all started running. I sped up, looking behind they all looked at me, glaring. I just smirked. I ran faster, losing myself in the joy of running.

I finally stopped. We all did. Time for the hunt! I sniffed the air. A bear was near by. Oh didn't I mention. We're vegetarians, we don't hunt humans. "Mine!" I heard Dan call. He was always quiet. I sniffed again, there was more. "Mine!" I called.

"What! No! It's mine." Cody said.

"I called it first." I growled, and took off to get it. I quickly drank it and disposed of it. I sniffed again. More where near by. I heard a bear growl, I looked up and say one standing over me. I growled in response. I took a swipe at me. I jumpped back, and grabbed its paw. I bit into it. It tried to pin me down, but me being a vampire. I was stronger. I quickly drank. I sniffed. A fox, my favorite. I ran to find it. I quickly drank it. I was now done feeding. I ran back to the others. All of us had ripped clothes. "Ready to go?" Blair asked.

"Always." We headed back to our bus. I got shower first. I got out and dressed in a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt. I put a yellow jacked over. I put black jeans on and black flats.I put on a white belt over the black and white shirt but under the jacket. I also wore a black necklace that went down to my belly button. I made my hair so it was in a messy bun. I was now ready of our show


	3. The Show

Dan's head poke through the door. "Hey are you ready. Show started in five."

"Of course I'm ready. When am I not?"

"True. You never are not ready."

I smiled and walked out. All the guys were sitting the. All of them dressed in their signature outfit for our shoes. It was a black shirt that would go under a guys jacket of an open tux. They wore a white tie, and a pair of jeans. "Hey where's Blair?"

"Getting dressed." Austin said with a roll of his eyes. She did always take long. I walked over to her door, and opened it. There she was standing in front of her full length mirror. She had a short black dress with a white wrap around the middle, and a short candy apple red one without the wrap. "The black one."

"Oh thank you Bella!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up!" She put it on at vampire speed and we walked out.

"Finally. God, you've been trying to decide for and hour!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well it doesn't matter any more lets get this show on the road!" I said and we walked out and got in our places. The people all cheered.

"Hello Juneau! We are **(AN: I don't no what to call them HELP!)**

We started playing Crushcruchcrush.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sence at all_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with  
their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with  
their lies  
Your little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush  
__crush, crush_

_(1,2,3,4)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was counting on you  
That never happenes  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play this like a game  
Then come on, come on let's play  
__'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for 1 whole minute_

We also played Hallelujah, That's what you get, and Emergency. "Thank you! You've been a great crowd. Hope to play here again." I yelled. They screamed again. I just smiled out to the crowd. "How 'bout 1 more song?" They screamed even louder. I turned back to the band, and mouthed Pressure. We finally finished. "Goodnight!" I yelled. I walked over to Blair, she was taking her guitar off. I slung my are over her shoulder. "This was great!" She said.

"I know!" We all went back to our dressing rooms.

"This was a great show. I don't think we ever play enchors. I mean we've had crowds try to get us to play, but you've never agree'd to one. What's up?" Austin asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like another song." I said with a smile.


	4. Being a girl

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Except:Blair, Austin, Cody, and Dan**

**Chapter 4-Being a girl**

I sat their braiding Blair's blond hair. "Hey Bella? Do you remember that song you made but never acually did?

"White houses?"

"Yes!"

"Yea, why?"

"'Cuz, we should sing to it!" She said with a smile. I smiled back. "Fine!" We both started singing.**(AN: Should listen to it while reading)**

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up 'til late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other its til the end  
Now We're spinning empty bottles  
It's the 5 of us  
With pretty eyed boy's girls lie to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

We both got up and started to dance like ballet dancers

_Jenny screams out and its no pose  
Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer on the nose of a inside joke  
And I'm so excited I haven't spoken  
__And she's so pretty and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon_

_It's alright, it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold onto your secrets in white houses_

_Maybe I'm alittle bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he says  
__And he's so funny, in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
__The smell of gasoline in the summer's heat  
Boy, we're going way to fast  
It's all to sweet to last_

_It's alright  
I put myself into his hands  
But I hold onto your secrets in white houses  
__Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray in never fades in white houses_

We both grab each others hands and dance together

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, alittle bit of pain  
__On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

_Maybe you we're all faster than me _  
_We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I won't be back here again  
I gone as the day is fading, on white houses  
I lied, I wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the 5 of us  
In white houses_

_And maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses_

We both sat down laughing. The boys poked their heads out of the bedroom. "You guys are weird."

"Oh my God! We should do that at a concert. Dan can play the piano and I could sing, and Blair you could guitar!"

"Oh we should! Please?" We both looked at all of the boy's. We gave them the puppy dog eyes. They all sighed. "Fine."

"EEEEEE" Blair and I yelled together. We both hopped up and gave the guys hugs. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

**Song was by Vanessa Carlton-White House. **

**-CR**


	5. THE CULLEN'S

**Disclaimer: Blair! Austin! Help with the disclaimer!**

**Blair: She doesn't own Bella or the Cullen's**

**Austin: She does however own Blair, Cody, Dan, and I. **

**Blair: So don't steal us!**

**Austin: How was that!**

**Me: PeRfEcT!**

**Chaper 5-**

* * *

The last week went by pretty boring. We were now headed to Haines, Alaska. Gosh, my throat burns. I need to hunt. "Hey, Austin!" 

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I need to hunt. Want to go?"

"Sure. How about just us. We never get any time to spend together."

"Just lets get dressed then we'll go."

"'Kay." I walked into my room and put on a light blue tank top on and jeans. I walked out of Blair and my room. Austin was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yea...You?"

"Yup!" He said excitedly. We ran out the door and ran we finally got to a good spot. I sniffed the air and smelled fox and bear. Mine and Austins favorite. We smiled at each other and started to track. I drank two foxes. I was tracking my third. I was running. **_Crack!_** What the? I ran right into something hard it sent me flying backward. Definatly not tree. I looked up and saw him. Carlisle. Omg. He looked at me. "Bella?"

"Yes." I said. It was no more than a whisper, but with his hearing I new he could hear me. He pulled me up. "Bella. Its been so long. How are you?"

"I've been good. How about you?"

"We've been good."

"Hey, Carlisle! Who you talking to?" I heard Emmett say. "Oh!"

I looked at him. "Hey, Emmett. What's up?"

"Bella!" He yelled and ran full speed toward me, pulling me into a bear hug. If i was still human I'm sure all my bones would be broken. "God, I've missed you!"

"Bella?" I heard Austin call.

"Over here Aust!" I called back.

I was over joyed to see them again. Austin soon appeared. "How are these people?"

"Austin, I would like to introduce you to Carlisle and Emmett Cullen. You remember what I told you about these two, right?"

"Of course! Hi I'm Austin White."

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle said for the both of them.

"Not to be rude or anything, but where are the other's?"

"Um. Jasper is around here somewhere with Alice. Rose, Edward, and Esme are at home." Emmett said.

"BELLA!" I heard someone say. I say a blur of black and white wiz at me and collide with me. It was Alice. "I've missed you so much. I had to leave my best friend, and I wasn't even supposed to check her future!" We were both sobbing in each others arms. My best friend. My other family. I get to see them again. I stepped back and looked at Jasper. I nodded a 'Hello'.  
"What is that all I get?" He asked, and walked over and gave me a hug. "We may not have been close, but that doesn't mean you weren't like a sister. I still missed you!" He said.

"God, I've missed you all!" I looked at Austin. "Austin this is Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett. I said while pointing to them all. Why don't you go back to the bus. I'll catch up later. I promise I'll go hunting with you soon. Just us two!" He smiled.

"Go see them all. You don't have to promise anything."

"Oh but I will!" I said. We both chuckled.


	6. Catching up

**Okay so someone asked if its a BxEm story. Then yes. Yes it will be. First its a friendship but then they will start to feel more. At first it may be very awkward since it used to be Brother and Sister like, but this is where anythings can happen.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own twilight  
Neither do you!-SOB-**

**Chapter 6-Catching up **

I ran all the way talking with Alice. "Oh Bella! We should go shopping. They have a cool mall here. Please?" I smiled at her. Over the years, if you spend time with Blair, even if you were the most stubbornest person and you hated something she could change you mind. So yes, she did in fact change my view on shopping. I don't love it, but I do like it! "Sure Alice. We can go!"

She just stared at me. We I guess years change a person. I slowed to a walk. We were here. A big house. I walked in with Alice. Esme, Rose, and Edward were all sitting in the living room. Roselie was reading a car magazine, Esme was looking a paint strips, and Edward was flipping through the channels. They all looked up, shock written on their faces. Wow. "Bella?" Esme whispered.

"Yes?" She bound up and hugged me fiercely. "It's been to long Bella. I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too!" I said, happiness filled my voice. I have missed them all so much.

"Oh, where are my manners? Come sit!" I sat down on the sofa next to Alice and Jasper. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap. Emmett sat next to me. I wonder why. Edward sat next to Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle sat on the big chair.

"So, Bella, would you mind me asking how you got changed?"

"Not at all!"

"Okay then."

"Well one day, I was coming home for La Push. I was hanging out with Jacob. He was a werewolf." All of their eyes widened at this. "Yes. Well, I walked up to my room and I noticed all of my things missing. I was like 'Okay, maybe Charlie did laundry?' But I noticed that my pillow was missing and every thing. So I called Jake and informed him. It turns out Victoria wanted revenge. Oh, but not on you Edward. On me! You see, mate for mate. Well a war was started. We won. But, unfortunitly I was bitten. So as you see, how's going to suck it out? Werewolves cant."

"So you ended up being turned." Alice whispered.

"Yes. So, I went through the three dreadful days out in the woods. The wolves took watch over me. They faked my death, so it seemed I was attacked by a bear. I never saw Charlie or Renee again. Or any of my friends. The last people to see me was Jake, Embry, Quil, and Sam. I had to leave or they would have to kill me. I ran to Austin, Texas."

"Why in the world would you go down their?" Jasper yelled.

"Well where else would I go. You all were up in Alaska, so I went the opposite way. Anyway's there I ran into the Blair and her mate Dan. I live with them. We headed north to Rock Springs, Wyoming. Their we meet Austin. We traveled to Madison, Wisconsin then and meet Cody. We all could do something, like play and instrument. So we started a band. I'm not sure if you heard of us or not. Well now we travel and play concerts. That is how I was changed and my life. What about you guys?"

"Um. Well, we're pretty much the same. Except Rosalie and Edward are together now." I just stared. About a minute after staring I started laughing. Which made Jasper laugh. Just us two laughing. I soon died out, and so did Jasper.

"The brother and sister who never really got along, together now. How classic!" I said with a chuckle. Both Edward and Rosalie just glared. "Well at least you both have something in common. The temper."

Both Jasper and Emmett whispered 'burrrnnn'. I just chuckled. "Oh I see you've changed too.


	7. RoseEdward

**Okay so I got 1 band name...Once I get more I'll give you the ones I like the best. So some people are confused about the RoseEdward thing. So I decided to explain it here.**

**Epov**

I'm sitting on the floor up in one of the guest rooms at Tanya's house. Of couse I was sulking. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. For her own good. "Edward come on! Stop sulking! It's all you ever do. Have you ever thought of how this would effect us all!" Roselie yelled. _All he ever does is sit up here sulking. It's getting old. _She thought. I just glared. "What?" She asked innocently. "Come on, Edward. Let's do something fun. Esme is disappointed that all you're doing is sulking up here in this room. She would be very happy that you are at least doing something!"

Great play the Esme card. She came over and sat next to me on the bed. _Please Edward! We all miss you!_ "I don't know Rose."

"Ugh, just get over it. She was just a human! Nothing more."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"Well you said. 'She was just a human.' That's what I mean what do you mean."

"Oh. Edward, she was attacked by a bear. Alice went to help Charlie, but he was missing."

"What?!?"

"We don't really think she was attacked by a bear. Alice is going to try and talk to the people that helped try and find her. We think she might have been changed. And they killed her parents."

I just sat there. Staring off into space. Bella, my Bella. Either dead or changed. I couldn't decide which was worst. Being a new blood thirsty vampire or being dead. Rose turned my head. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you the news. I don't know when they were going to tell you." She said in a whisper. She started to lean in, her lips meeting softly with my. I kissed her back. I shouldn't be doing this. I loved Bella. She may or may not be dead, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. Soon we pulled apart. Emmett walked in.

"I can't believe you Rose. I thought you loved me."

"Emmett wait!" She yelled.

"Save it Rose. You always have to have every guy liking you, don't you. You have to have them all to yourself!" He yelled back. I didn't like the way he was talking to her. Emmett stormed out of the room. We both ran after him. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch. They just shook their heads at us.

**Well hope this sheds some light on the Rose and Edward situation. Damn Rose and her need for every guy liking her! So until next time!**

**-CR**


	8. The White's

**Okay so I got more band names...Hope I cleared up the thing with Edward and Rose! I did my best!**

**Chapter 8-The Whites**

**(Just so you know, Bella's last name is now white.)**

"Well of course I've changed. I mean, I am a vampire after all! Well it has been nice to catch up and all, but I am afraid that if I stay any longer the others will come looking. I'll see you later."

"Bella! Can we meet them?" I smiled. Yes, they could meet them! I've been wanting them to ask if they could meet them ever since I got here!

"If it's all right with you." I said.

"Bella, any friend of yours is welcome. Your welcome any time you want!" Esme said. Her voice filled with excitement.

"Great...Can I borrow a phone. I left mine on the bus."

"Bus?" Edward asked. I saw Alice, Emmett, and Jasper smile. They new I was famous. Great!

"She's in a band Edward." Jasper replied. "Oh and about that phone Bella, here." He said and handed me his phone. I smiled a thanks and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" Cody answered.

"Why are you answering my phone. That is an invasion of privacy!" I nagged jokingly.

"Oh sorry." He said sarcasticly. "So whats up?"

"Do you think you could follow my scent to a house?" I asked.

"You know I could." He said, and he was right he was a tracker. He doesn't track humans anymore since his change of diet.

"Okay, get everyone and follow my scent...You should come to a big house."

"Why are you in trouble?"

"No...now don't ask Austin. He knows I'm fine, but I want it to be a surprise. Now hurry." I said. I heard him mutter something about being impatient. Which I'm not. Okay sometimes, but I can't help it. In a matter of minutes they arrive.

Esme answered the door. "Hi! I'm looking for Bella White. Do you know if she's here?" Cody asked, even though he knew I was here. They all did. He was just being polite.

"Ah, yes she is! Come in." She said. They all walked in. I smiled at them, and patted the couch. They all came and sat.

"So Bella what did you want us for?" Blair asked.

"I would like you all to meet the Cullen's! This is Esme, and Carlisle, Emmett, Roselie and Edward, and Alice and Jasper." I said while pointing to each of them

"It's nice to meet you. You know Bella has said some pretty great things about you. I'm Blair." She said while shaking Carlisle's and Esme's hand. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all shook hands with her. Edward just said 'hi' and Rose nodded.

"Hey, I'm the one and only Cody." He said. He always had to do something like this while introducing. He got the same hello from everyone like Blair.

"Some of you already meet me. I'm Austin." Same hello.

"I'm Dan." Dan said quietly. Good thing we all have good hearing or I don't think any of us would be able to hear him.

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" Esme said. "How about we learn alittle about eachother?" She asked politly.

"I'll go first." Cody said. "Okay so I grew up in Monroe, Wisconsin. Not that big of a town, but not small. I was quite the troublemaker when I was still human."

"You still are." I muttered.

"Shush up Bella. Anyway, I got myself into lots of trouble. But that don't matter now. Except the last little naughty thing I did. I was at a party. I was going home. I couldn't drive because, well my license got taken away. So I was walking home, and I saw this girl. She came over and asked my which way is Twelveth street. I pointed out the way . She gave me a hug, which was a little awkaward since like I don't know her. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck. She ran away leaving me there in pain. It felt like my veins were on fire. Soon I was what I am today. Afew years later, Bella came along with all of these people, and here we are today!"

"My turn!" Blair said. "Okay so one day I was getting ready to go out with my friends. We were going dancing. I hear a window open downstairs. I grabbed my phone from the hall and went to go check. Big mistake their. I stopped when I say the person. He looked up. He had ragging red eyes. It scared me. Alot. I froze when he came at me. It wasn't like any person. He ran so fast he was a blur. He grabbed me and I fought against him. He grabbed my hand and broke it. Hurt like hell! He then threw me into the kitchen. I flew threw the sliding glass door. I was bleeding from where my head hit the window. Finally that got him. He came at me and bit into my hand. He didn't drink that much. Soon he was thrown off. I was wonder what could have thrown him off. It was another one. I passed out soon, from the blood loss, and adrenaline. I woke up to a pain far worse for anything I have felt before. I went unconcious again. But, I felt the pain all the time. Three day's later, it stopped. I looked around. I was in the woods. I looked around. Seeing a man sitting facing the other way. I soon found out that it was Dan. He saved me from the other vampire. I am so greatful for that too. Now he is my soulmate."

"I'll tell you mine I guess." Austin said. "I was with my friends, we were up to no good. We drove way, way out into the mines in Wyoming. No one was supposed to go down their. They could of collapsed. To bad they didn't know that their were worst things that lived down their. So we all walked down into one. We heard footsteps. They were faster than ever we new. Soon I looked around. All my friends laying down. Not moveing, dead. I went into shock then. I then felt a firy feeling in my veins. It burned so much. I just wanted to die. Three days later, I was a vampire. A few years after I was turned these three came and I joined their coven." He said pointing to Blair, Dan, and I.

"My turn. Okay so have you ever heard of the wars down in the south. Only ending in the day. I was changed for that. I was set free though, by one of the vampires. She said she would tell the leader that she had killed me. I never knew why though. I mean she could have died because of that. Ten years later I killed the vampire that was going to feed off of Blair. We stayed out of the fights and never went near them. About five years later, Bella found us. She said that we should move to Wyoming. We did, and found Austin. Five more years later we went to Wisconsin and found Cody. And that is how we were all changed."

The Cullen's all looked at them. "Never heard anything like it have you. Well except for Blair's. Doesn't her's sound rather familier. You know, Phoenix. Don't you remember Edward. I do, and I was still human when that happened!"

He just glared. Ha. He's going to be doing that alot!


	9. I can WHAT?

**Hey to answer your questions. No, Bella isn't with anyone. Her and Austin are close, but nothing more than brother and sister. They may get into it more later into the story. But, not even I know yet. My story's just come. So anyway Austin, Cody, and Bella are very close. Bella and Blair are close too. But Blair and Dan are soul mates so yea. TO THE STORY**

**Chapter 11-I Can Do WHAT?**

I was sitting next to Emmett in the living room. "So Bella, where are you touring next?" He asked. I started to get lightheaded. Is that even possible for a vampire?!? I started to fall over and black out. I heard a faint "Bella? Bella!" I knew it was Emmett.

* * *

I was cowering against a wall. A person was holding me there. I didn't know who he was. He started to hit me in the stomach. I cried out in pain as he threw me to the ground. He started to kick me repeatedly. Saying things like "You whore! How could you be pregnant!"

The scene changed. I was in a different room, in a bed holding a baby. I felt so proud and happy. I felt like I was on top of the world. I wanted to stay like this forever. Holding this baby.

Again the scene changed. I was sitting on my knee's in front of a grave. I was crying so hard. The grave said-

Rest in Peace

Jackson Samuel Platt-Evenson

April 3, 1921-April 8, 1921

A loving son and nephew

The scene changed. I was sitting a little ways away from a cliff. My hair was whipping around my face. Blowing to the right side. It would have been a pretty sight if I could think something other than, 'Just do it. No one will miss you. You can go and be with your son. The one you were living for. But now he's dead.' I slowly got up and walked to the edge. I stood there for a moment. I slowly leaned forward. I started to fall. I hit the ground finally. I heard sickening cracks. My legs hurt, my arms hurt. Everything hurt. I just waited for the end.

I felt like I was on fire. Nothing more. Just that. I knew this pain. I was changing, again. I screamed loudly. I kept screaming even though I knew it was no help. I kept thinking, 'It will end soon. It will all end soon. I can finally be in peace.'

* * *

I woke up Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Blair, Austin, and Dan were all in the room. I looked around. "She's up!" Alice called out the door. The whole family walked in.

"Bella, do you know what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Not what was going on when I was out. But I can tell you this. It was like I was having a nightmare!"

"What was happening?" Austin asked.

"At first, I was held against the door. A man kept hitting me in the gut. Then I was thrown to the ground. He kicked me repeatedly. Then I was in a room, holding a baby. I felt so happy and proud. Then, I was sitting in front of a grave-"

"Do you know what the grave said?" Alice asked.

"Jackson Samuel Platt-Evenson" I heard someone gasp. I looked at the person, it was Esme.

"You were seeing my past. That was my baby's grave." She said with a sorrow filled voice.

"I don't have to continue." I said.

"Please do."

"Okay. I was sitting in front of the grave, crying hard. Then again, the scene changed. I was sitting alittle ways away for a cliff. I kept thinking 'Just do it. No one will miss you. Just go and you can be with your son. The on you were living for, but now he's dead.' The exact thing I was thinking. Then I slowly went to the edge and leaned forward and fell. I waited to hit the ground. I finally hit the ground with a sickening crack. Everything hurt. But then I was on fire. I subconsciously knew this pain. I was changing. But it was like it wasn't my mind. It was someone else's because they didn't know what was going on. I was thinking 'It will end soon. It will all end soon. I can finally be in peace. Then I woke up."

"Well I guess you can see the past." Carlisle said.

"I can WHAT?"

"See the past." Esme said. "That was my past." Wow.

"It's just like me. Except your's has already happened. Mine isn't set in stone. Oh my God. It is almost exactly like mine! SWEET!" Alice yelled. Talking to God know's who. All I know is that I can see people's past.

* * *

**EmPov-Before when she first passes out**

"So Bella, where are you touring next?" I asked. All of a sudden she starts falling of the sofa. I quickly caught her. I was used to being on my toes around her. Guess her clumsiness came with her to her vampire her.**(AN: No it didn't. He's just thinking that.) **I looked at her her eye's were closed. "Bella? Bella!" I yelled to her. She didn't wake.

"Carlisle! Somethings wrong!" I yelled. He quickly walked over to her.

"Take her upstairs. Put her on a bed." He commanded. I ran upstairs. Austin, Blair, Dan, Alice, and Jasper following. "AHHH!" Jasper yelled. I turned around to find him on the ground clutching his stomach. I slung Bella over my shoulder, and walked over to Jasper and slung him over the other one. He was still clutching his stomach. I ran to my room. I set Bella on the bed. I layed Jasper on the ground. My baby sister passed out, and my brother has something wrong with his stomach. I paced around the room. Jasper stood up. He looked very happy. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"Her emothions. First it was like someone was beating me. Now its like I won a million dollars. Atleast we know she is alive." He said.

"Yea." I said. Jasper then looked like he was depressed. I wonder what is up with Bella, that is making him like this. Then Jasper looked like he was in so much pain, he then collapsed on the ground. His back arching. He sceamed out in pain. He screamed and panted. He stopped screaming and both him and Bella opened their eyes.

"She's up!" Alice called to the other's downstairs. They all came up.

"Bella do you know what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Not what was going on when I was out. But, I can tell you this. It was like I was having a nightmare!" She exclaimed.

"What was happening?" Austin asked her. She explained it all.

We found out she could see the past. That is so cool! I wish I could do that. I would look into everyone's past. It would be so cool!


	10. Guitar Hero and a talk with Jasper

**Okay so I'm trying to answer this one person's question. I think that they were asking why in the chapter were the Cullen's meet the White's is, why is all that they say at first is how they change. Well the White's have heard many things about the Cullen's. The Cullen's don't know about the White's. I hope that answer's your question.**

**Chapter 11-**

We were all back downstairs talking. I was really bored. I sighed a long sigh. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"Aw. Is our Belly-poo bored?" Cody asked. I stuck my tongue out at him, while he just smirked.

"1. don't call me Belly-poo for your own good. 2. YES!" I exclaimed.

"Let's play guitar hero!" Emmett said from beside me. I haven't played that game in so long. Well it seemed like a long time ago. It was probably just a few months ago.

"Sure." I said while they hooked it up. I went first. I put it on hard and played Monster's-Matchbook Romance. It was a fun game to play. I was against Jasper. He was the best out of all of them. The score ended up 253,000-249,000. I won. "YES!" I yelled while pulling my arm down.

"Ho-ho-how did you do that!" He asked. I smirked and looked at Blair. She taught me how to play guitar. I'm not the best, but I am good. She is way better at this game.

"Blair taught me how to play guitar. Give's you skill, and you were distracted by something. What's up?"

"How do you know?"

"You would miss a few in a row and that's not normal for a person who can move as fast as we can. So what's up?"

"I'll talk to you about it later."

"I have time you know." He gave me a look that said 'not now'. So I dropped the subject. Blair played next against Cody. They were both really good. Since Blair plays guitar, and Cody plays bass. Cody won. The score was 264,000-251,000. That was weird. Blair is the master at this game! How could she loose. This is weird.

I stood up. "Hey Bells, where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Just outside."

"'Kay."

I walked outside and sat down at the edge of the porch. I sat with on leg off the side, and one up to my chest. I crossed my arms across my knee and set my chin on my arms.

"You look sad." I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Jasper. "And you have sadness raiding from you."

"I don't know. I really don't know what to think anymore. I mean Edward and _Rose_? That is just plain weird."

"Yea. Well I have something to say. I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked truly confused.

"Well this is all my fault. It's my fault we left. It's my fault that Edward and Rose are together."

"How is it your fault?" I asked.

"Cuz at your birthday I almost killed you!"

"I don't blame you for that. I mean, I should have been more careful."

"You didn't know that you were going to get a paper cut."

"And you didn't know that you were going to attack."

"I should have been under control though."

"I'm a vampire now Jasper. I know its hard to control the bloodlust. I'm just 35 years old as a vampire. I have to go hunting about ever 5 days to keep in check. I know how it feels. I know how it feels when you attack someone. Sure the person I attacked didn't live, but you feel so bad. I don't think I fed for 3 weeks. My throat hurt so bad. Anyway, you feel so bad about, but you can't let it get to you. You have to move on about it."

"I know I should have, but you were always like family to us. It was hard, and I always felt like it was my fault."

"But it's not." I said. "So is this what was bugging you inside?"

"Yea. I just really wanted to apologize since I first saw you this morning."

"Yes, well i accept your apology. Even if it wasn't your fault." I said.

"Okay so now that my problem is taken care of, what about yours."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just depressed. I think that sometime's that I'm not good enough. Always loosing control. Good thing never at shows. But I feel that I'm not worthy for them and that I should just leave sometimes."

"Mhm. Well you should know that leaving wouldn't help. Family is the best thing around when you loose control. You may not want them around, but when they leave you want them around. So, it's best if their there."

"I know, it's just-it's just I feel like I let them down."

"I have a question. How are they better at their control?"

"At first when I was down south, I was feeding off of humans. You know, you sort of get accustomed to them. They have all fed off of animals."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. They may be disappointed, but they'll get over it." I smiled at him.

"Thanks for making me feel better Jasper."

"Your welcome. Thank you for making me feel better."

"Any time."

"Same for you." He said and he walked back in. I went back to sitting their watching the sun go down.


	11. Talk With Em and Austin

**Names are between Blood Tears and Frozen Summer. To the story.**

**Chapter 12-A Talk With Emmett**

"Hey Bells." Emmett said from behind me.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?"

"I was just wondering what your doing out here by yourself. Jasper said your sad. What's wrong?" Emmett asked. I quickly changed the subject.

"What do you think about Rosalie being with Edward?" He looked like he didn't want to answer that.

"Um. Well I wish they weren't together. I wish Rose and I were together. I don't know what is going to happen. If their going to stay together or not."

"Do you ever think that you and Rosalie will get together again?"

"You know Bella, I really don't know. I don't know if I could forgive her. Alway's saying she loved me, but then I walk in on those two, locked in a very passionate kiss. It's hard to forget about something like that. Especially if you don't forget things that happen in you vampire life."

"I know. I wish I could help somehow. Just help you feel better."

"I would love for you to help me Bella. If I could think of something. But, I don't know what you would do. I really don't." I just nodded.

"I'm going to go in. You comin'?" He asked.

"Ugh. Yea, in a little bit." I said looking at him. He just nodded. I went back to looking at the setting sun. It was gorgous. I loved it. Why couldn't live be as peaceful as a setting sun. Sure, it ended soon. But their was a new one every night.

I sat in that same position until I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Austin. "Emmett said you were going to come in soon. But that was an hour ago. You okay?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Have you ever been disappointed in me?" I asked.

"For what?" He didn't bother to mask the confusion.

"For loosing control. Always in Lala Land."

"Sure I've been disappointed. But never really disappointed. I'm alway's worrying about you when you loose control. You lock yourself away from everyone. I have to make sure you go hunting. As for the Lala Land. I don't really care. Your always thinking. So it doesn't matter. Is this what is bothering you?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"Isabella Marie Swan White. You think that we're disappointed in you?"

"I almost lost control a few day's ago. If Cody hadn't been there, I would have. I'm a terrible person."

"You are not. Now when was this?"

"Wednesday."

"Where were you?"

"With Cody. Out in the wood's goofing around. Being us. She just smelled so good. I had to have her. I remember I bit Cody on the shoulder. Kicking and punching him. He didn't let go. I said some mean things to him. I am surprised he's even talking to me."

"He's probably not mad anymore. I'm sure at first he was. He just didn't want to see you hurt for killing her. None of us like to see you like that you know." I felt my eyes water up with tears that would never fall.

"I just wish that it never happened."

"I know." He scooted closer and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. It felt nice, to have someone care like this about my problems. He was always like this. Caring about others, not himself. I suspect he's been like this since the night he changed. I remember he had told us that he was the one to give them the idea. Some of them didn't want to go down them, but he had said they would be fine. Little did they know all six of them would go missing from everyone they knew. I then felt him kiss my head. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Why does life always have to be so difficult."

"I don't know Bells, I don't know."


	12. Talking with Austin

**Names are between Blood Tears and Frozen Summer. To the story.**

**Chapter 12-A Talk Talking with Austin**

I sat there sobbing softly into Austin's shirt. He kept rubbing comforting circles on my back. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Why are you sorry?" He whispered. We both pulled away. I was sitting in the position I was in before everyone came in. Austin was sitting with his legs stretched out.

"For keeping you out here. Listening to my problems."

"I don't mind. I could listen to all your problem's." I chuckled softly.

"Well I have quite a few problems. Some of them are really boring. Some of them, you'll say 'You should have gotten over it by now.' Which I did it's just that, that person, was like family to me." 

"Well that person doesn't deserve a person like you. However this person is should have known better. Someone like you shouldn't waste your time on this person. Now am I going to know the name of this person, or at least what we're really talking about."

"I told you I knew the Cullen's right?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Well I didn't tell you that I was dating one of them."

"Which one were you dating?"

"I was dating Edward then. Well one day I was at their house, back in Forks. It was my birthday and Alice was throwing me a birthday party. I was opening a a present. I got a paper cut. I looked at in and noticed that Jasper was lunging at me. Edward went in front of me, but I was thrown into some crystal plates. My whole arm was bleeding. If Emmett didn't hold him back, I would have been changed or killed. I don't blame Jasper though. Anyways, three days later Edward left me. Saying he didn't love me. Saying that it was all a lie. I was then changed a little while after wards. You know the changing story so I'll skip that. Now I run into them again, and I find out that my ex is now dating Emmett's ex-wife. Emmett walked in on them kissing. So they got divorced. Now Edward is with Rose. Do you want to know what happened to me when he left me? Its not pretty let me tell you that." I said my voice was shaking.

"I went catatonic. I couldn't sleep. I would barley eat. I lost so much weight. I didn't look normal. I would only talk when asked something. I was devistated. He was everything to me. Just like my parents were. Just like you guy's are to me." I said. My voice was alittle bit louder than a whisper.

"Aw Bella. I am so sorry. I-I don't know what to say." He said. I just smiled.

"Then don't say anything." I said. We now just sat here looking out at the night sky, in silence.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I heard he talking to that Austin kid. I went to see what they were doing. She was crying into his shirt. I wonder what happened to her. I heard her murmur 'I'm sorry.'. He asked what she was sorry about. "Keeping you here. Listening to my problems."

"I don't mind. I could listen to all your problems." He said to her.

"Well I have quite a few problems. Some of them are really boring. Some of them you'll say 'You should gotten over it by now.' Which I did it's just that, that person, was like family to me."

I heard him say to her that, that person wasn't worth it, and so on. I heard him ask who the person was.

"I told you about the Cullen's right?" She asked. She told them about us? This is about me? "Well I didn't tell you I was dating one."

He asked which one. She told him it was me. She told him about the accident at our old house in Forks. She told him about me leaving her. Telling her I was lieing about loving her. How I never loved her. She then told him about me and Rose. She asked him if he wanted to know what happened when we left. "I went catatonic. I couldn't sleep. I would barley eat. I lost so much weight. I didn't look normal. I would only talk when asked a question. I was devistated. He was everything to me. Just like my parents were. Just like you guy's are."

I can't believe I did that to her. Well at least she moved on like I wanted her to do. I leaned onto a different foot. The floor board creaked. Opps.

* * *

**Bella's POV YAY!**

I heard the floor creak. My head whipped around to see who it was. I was someone's shadow. I ran over to see who it was. Edward?

"You were listening to us!" I accused.

"Um. No." I smacked him on his shoulder.

"Don't lie. It's bad for the soul."

"We don't have a soul."

"Well I know you don't. Stealing someone's wife. Leaving you ex-girlfriend out in the woods. You could have done it at my house. I'm sure that would have been better. Then a search party wouldn't of had to search the woods for me. But, then again I have to thank you for that. I would have never found out about Jake. I would probably be a catatonic vampire if it wasn't for you." I was hurting him. I saw it on his face.

"I have a question Edward. Why did you keep kissing Rosalie. I mean you hurt your brother. You probably hurt your whole family. On top of hurting them for having to leave me, you take your brother's wife. Wow. I never knew someone could cause that much pain to a person. Taking someone's little sister away, then his wife. What's next Edward? I really want to know.

"What's up with you Bella?"

"Just getting back at you for the pain you caused me." I said and turned on my heel. I saw Austin glaring at Edward. Gosh, I love my family.


	13. Emmett sulking

**Okay so this chapter is going to take place while Edward is watching Bella and Austin. It's going to be Emmett thinking. **

Nobody knows how much finding Rosalie and Edward together hurt me. I've tried to be the fun, goofy, Emmett. But, sometimes I just can't, that's when I go up to my room. My family doesn't ask what I'm doing. They just accept that I need time alone. They think it doesn't really bother me that they are together. It does. Though I would never show it. It's getting harder everyday.

I wonder what Bella thinks of it. Maybe I should ask her later? I don't know. I could hear people argueing downstairs, it was Bella and Edward. I think that I heard an input from Austin. That kid seems nice. Maybe I should get to know him. Back on subject of coming up here. Maybe I should just leave, go on my own. That would probably hurt Esme. Also Carlisle, and of course Alice. The little pixie with A.D.D. I chuckled at that thought. It would probably hurt Jasper too. Nobody is as close to Edward anymore, and Jasper never really was. We were the closest, between Edward and him, and me and him. So, I can't leave.

"Maybe? Ugh no." I muttered to myself. Dammit. I don't know what to do! There was a knock to my door.

"Come in." I called. That Cody kid came in.

"Hey Emmett. Whatcha' doing up here?" He asked.

"Just thinking." He nodded.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just got bored and just finished laughing at that Edward guy. I think Bella is really starting to hate him. She looked pissed."

"Ha. She did?" He nodded. I never really thought about her getting really mad. Just that one time when we were going to kidnap her and leave, because of James. That bitch.

Cody was walking around my room, admiring it. "Dude were did you get this card. I couldn't find it anywhere?!" He yelled.

"Uh. My wi-Rosalie gave it to me. A while ago." He nodded.

**I know this is an extremly long chapter and all. BUT you will find out why. The next one is going to be long. I promise!**


End file.
